Della Tiziana
''History'' Origin Elaine Tiziana was a young and beautiful woman with a bright future ahead of her. She was smart, charming and with a pleasant self-presentation, but this was not to last. As Elaine grew older, she took an interest in the dark arts, and would occasionally perform rituals that would otherwise be considered satanic by most. Her ambition and knowledge caught the attention of a "cult" that, unbeknownst to her, had been assaulting young and naive women and impregnating them in the hopes that their now-deceased leader would be reincarnated in one of their offsprings. The reasoning behind Elaine's invitation to join was not to teach her how to use magic as she thought. As time went by, they began mistreating her and more often than not, dismissing her as if she were nothing. It wasn't until one of the elders of the cult "saw" her soul and discovered that she carried a powerful, yet dormant magical gene. The elder informed the rest of the council of this, and together they made plans to impregnate her as well. One night, Elaine was called for an important meeting with the elders under the pretense that she had been chosen as the first woman in their cult to receive training from them. She traveled to the forest just outside the city where her initiation would be taking place, or so she thought. Elaine was drugged as soon as she arrived by one of her "friends" inside the group and then carried to a satanic shrine where she was placed on a slab of rock, a young man climbed on top of the stone table and raped Elaine, when she woke up she could see what the man was doing to her, but the drugs had weakened her and so she found herself unable to do anything. For the next nine months, Elaine lived in many different places, going from one asylum to another because of her condition. To ensure that she wouldn't spoil their plans, or alert any authorities of what had happened, the coven cast a powerful memory spell on her, which not only made it painful whenever she tried to talk to someone about what she went through, but every time she would do it, a piece of her psyche was "torn apart" by the spell. They hoped to eventually kill her once she gave birth to the little girl. Unfortunately, for them, Elaine's baby girl could access her powers from the womb. Della began to siphon off the magical energy from the memory spell into herself and cured her mother of her mental condition soon after. Elaine didn't know what was going on, but she knew that somehow, she was given a second chance for her and her baby. Abandoned On her due date, Elaine was admitted to the hospital. Having no husband or any relatives to turn to, she went through it alone, which was scary for her. She had no idea how to be a mother, or if she was going to be a good one, but one thing was for sure, she was going to do everything she could to protect her baby. She knew that the Coven would come looking for her sooner or later, and she didn't want her daughter to go through what she went through. She called the doctors and nurses into her room once her contractions were closer apart from the other. They prepped everything for the girl's birth and Elaine began pushing and pushing, enduring a great amount of pain in the process. She pushed one last time, and her baby was welcomed to the world. The nurses cleaned the little one and wrapped her in a pink towel, handing her to Elaine. After a few minutes, Elaine had been so tired the nurses had to take the baby away so she could rest. '' ''Two days after she was born, the Coven's people sensed the great surge of power and realized it had to be the baby. They traveled to the hospital, and using several incantations, they managed to knock out most of the staff, while also killing the ones that tried to stop them such as guards and other doctors. Once they reached the maternity area, they looked everywhere for the baby, but the amount of magic they had used triggered a latent power within Della. From her palms, emerald shrouds of energy began to form. She was upset and began to cry as she sensed the threat they posed to her and every baby in the room. Using her powers, Della engulfed every one of the coven members in cocoons of energy, successfully transporting them miles away into the ocean. '' ''A few hours later, the police arrived and checked the cameras, but they couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to what happened. The best they could guess was that some mutants went rogue and tried to kidnap one of the babies, but Elaine knew better. Three days after the Coven tried to kidnap her daughter, Elaine used the last bit of magic she had to coerce the nurses into letting her leave with her baby. She left, and on her way across town, she realized that her baby was never going to be safe with her around, so she decided to give her up. She left Della at the front door of a foster's home and walked away. She couldn't resist the pain of watching her daughter being abandoned like that, but she had no other option. She was far too weak to fight the coven. When Della turned three, a loving and caring family adopted her, but she still felt alone. Like something- or rather someone, was missing. She didn't know how to explain it, but she always knew that something strange lead to her being abandoned at a very young age. She was a very perceptive child. For the following years, Della led a normal life. She went to a local school where she befriended many people and was unaware of her supernatural abilities. She didn't know it, but her mother had died years ago. She could always feel a warm presence behind her, almost like a guardian angel, which made her feel safe most of the time. She was largely considered a "strange" kid by some of the girls at her school because, unlike them, she had no interest in dolls or anything like that. She had a passion for reading, to know more. At the age of 12, Della had been placed in some advanced classes, but the one she had difficulty with was science. She was never one for understanding things from a scientific point of view, but she wanted to excel in her classes. Her teacher noticed this and encouraged her to be tutored by one of her best students. He was a few years older than Della, and according to her teacher, he was smart and probably her best chance at getting better scores. They met after school at Della's house, and what started as a normal day of study, turned into a nightmare for the young girl. The boy started making her feel uncomfortable as he got closer and closer to her. He rubbed her leg, feeling his way up to her pelvis. Once Della tried to run, he held her down and gagged her with a pillow cover. He groped and violated a defenseless Della as she broke into tears. She couldn't believe what happened to her, and she was too scared to talk to anyone about it. '' ''In an attempt to start over, Della ran away from home, hoping to leave her past behind. The once charming and delightful girl turned sad and cold for she did not feel like she belonged anywhere. Driven mad with hopeless longing for a normal life, Della found shelter anywhere she could. Sometimes sleeping in a house she was invited to and sometimes sleeping at the park. Mistress of the Dark Arts Della, now a scarred and broken teenager, found herself alone once again. After the traumatic events in her past, Della grew even more distant and cold-hearted to others. In her eyes, opening up to someone and trusting them was just an invitation for more pain. She traveled from city to city on her own, with no idea of what the future had planned for her; she always knew she was different and special, but it wasn't until a few weeks later that she found out just how important she was. Upon her arrival at Seattle, she started feeling attracted to certain parts of the city: she felt safe and protected, especially when it came to the forest where unbeknownst to her, Elaine had given birth to her. Even though Della never knew she had powers, she was aware that strange events took place around her whenever she wasn't in her right mind. One day, while she was looking for food, she was approached by a man. He invited her to lunch with his friends. Della didn't trust the guy, her instincts were telling her to run away, yet there was a part of her that felt drawn to them. As soon as she sat down, she was welcomed kindly. What crossed her mind was that they wanted to kidnap her, but at the time she hadn't cared. Some might say she didn't want to live anymore. As their conversation went on, one of the strangers told her that she looked familiar, and they immediately recognized her as Elaine's daughter: The Chosen One. After eating lunch, they offered her a tour around their "School" for other kids like Della. Out of pure curiosity, Della joined the man and together, they journeyed to the other side of town, to a modern, yet somehow classic-styled building. Upon entering, she found herself surrounded by even more people, all of them staring at her as if they were expecting something. Their leader approached Della and informed her that she was the one their prophecy spoke of. She prepared to leave but was convinced to stay once they started talking about her mother and how she was apart of their society and told Della that if she stayed with them, in return, they'd teach her to master her gifts. For the following 3 years, Della was tutored by this cult to use her natural connection to the mystical energies around her and successfully tap into them to control them. She showed great proficiency and proved to be a talented young girl. One night, however, Della received a vision where she saw a young girl being convinced into joining them, and later abusing her once they had earned her trust; she saw what had happened to her mother. It was in that moment that Della felt a rush of power, and fueled by anger, she decided to confront her tutors and leaders on what she had seen. Once they realized their secret was out, they resorted to killing Della instead. The confrontation didn't last more than an hour, and in the end, Della emerged victorious after using a spell that would push their souls out of their bodies, banishing them into the astral plane without any chance of moving on to their respective afterlives. Massachusetts Academy Once Emma Frost reopened the Massachusetts Academy, she heard of the teenager who had destroyed an entire coven on her own. It took her a few days to track her down and finally succeeded. Emma met Della during one of her shifts as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. Emma showcased her powers by "freezing" everyone in the facility but Della. After gaining Della's attention, she explained who she was and that she was looking for young mutants to join her Academy, where they'd be safe from the hate and discrimination that their race was experiencing. Della was hesitant to join at first but knew that deep down, it was her best option. Even if she wasn't safe in there, she'd be surrounded by other people who shared her struggles. Once at the Academy, Della was introduced to Owen Stygian. They became friends and eventually grew close to one another until they found out that they were siblings. Della had a younger half-brother. Upon learning of this, the two quickly grew even closer, and eventually formed a brother-sister relationship. It wasn't until weeks later that she met Owen's cousin, Dana Scarlett. The two immediately hit it off and became great friends to the point they consider each other family. Powers & Abilities Power Magical Energy Manipulation: Della possesses a wide-range of magic-based abilities, all of which stem from her main power. She can create, shape and manipulate mystical energy in all sorts of ways from chaotic and unrefined forms like shields, blasts, and constructs, to more delicate and precise ways such as spellcasting. Her power enables her to do everything she puts her mind to. The more confident she is about her spells, the stronger they are. By extracting the magic from other beings and objects, she can temporarily enhance her abilities. She can cast spells without the need of chanting, and more of an act of willpower, by bringing her desires into reality. When she uses her magic, her eyes turn emerald to indicate this. Depending on the use of her powers, is the color of the energy she expells. When she uses her powers for personal gain, they take on an emerald color. If she uses them to help others, this energy turns golden. Her vast magical abilities are surpassed by a few others.'' * ''Mists of Truth: By focusing her "psionic" energies into her surroundings, Della can use her magic to project what she calls "mists of truth". Through the use of this ability, she gains knowledge of situations that happened in that area. She has grown skilled enough to allow other people to see what she sees. '' * ''Clairvoyance: Della can often sense other presences such as ghosts, astral projections, demons and other supernatural creatures that are normally invisible to the human eye. Through this, she can commune with spirits by performing a seance.'' * ''Teleportation: She can travel vast distances in an instant through teleportation. She can teleport herself and others instantly, or by opening portals to different locations. She once teleported Mariko to Cinder's jeep with a snap of her fingers, and can even choose where they appear.'' ''Abilities Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Della has shown enough combat skill to hold her own against more experienced foes such as when she was able to briefly fight Elsa Bloodstone to a stalemate at Owen's house. She has grown proficient enough to defeat Gambit, and briefly fight Emma before she was subdued.'' ''Multilingualism: Della can speak and understand English, Latin, Latvian, and Romanian. '' ''Tactical Analysis: At times, Della has shown to possess an advanced level of strategic thinking such as being able to quickly locate entry points and determine how to defeat her enemies with little effort.'' ''Limitations Strength Level Della possesses the strength level of a woman her age, height and build. She engages in regular workout sessions, combat training going from hand-to-hand to wielding weapons such as bo staffs. Through the use of her magic, Della can enhance her strength level and other aspects of her physiology to an Olympic athlete level. Weaknesses PTSD:' Of all the things she's gone through, knowing that her mother was violated by the same people she once deemed her friends left her a troubled teenager. After slaughtering that same Coven, Della tends to stay away from certain people. * Trust Issues: '''Della has a hard time trusting anyone except some of her teammates. This stems from the fact that, throughout her life, she has been betrayed by those she considered family and friends. As a coping mechanism, Della acts overly mature sometimes to hide her true feelings. ''Concentration:' If Della loses her focus while using her powers, the results can be unpleasant. She once stated that if she's interrupted during a spell, she could end up killing everyone in the room, showing a more catastrophic side to her powers. ''Confidence Level: The less confident Della feels about her spells, the weaker they get. As a result of this, her magic tends to be exhausted at a quick pace to make up for the lack of power.'' Physical Condition: '''Using a great amount of power has detrimental effects on Della's physical condition. These effects can vary from nosebleeds to dizziness, to fainting and maybe even death. Paraphernalia ''Equipment Elaine's Spellbook: Della received this on the day she was admitted into the coven. It contains some of her mother's most powerful spells. She uses it to write down some spells she has created. Dimensional Mirror: Della accidentally enchanted the mirror in her room, which sometimes acts as a doorway or a "window" to access other realms and parallel dimensions. A side-effect of this is that, at times, dark creatures from other realms can cross over to the physical world through the mirror.'' ''Athame: A ceremonial knife used in witchcraft rituals. It can be used to redirect different kinds of magical energy and can drain a witch of his/her powers.'' ''Transportation Owen's RV, Teleportation. Personality Della is a calm and patient young woman. At times, she has shown to be just like every other teenager. Bubbly, fun-loving, sarcastic, and sometimes sassy. She longs for love, but at the same time, the fear of being used or betrayed keeps her from doing the things she enjoys. As a way to cope with the bad things she's gone through, she developed a cold and callous demeanor to most things. She acts overly mature and protective, but she is no stranger to showing love and affection to those that have earned her trust.